The Partnership
by Min0rDetails
Summary: Rose Weasley is a renowned Forensic Anthropologist. Scorpius Malfoy is one of the best Aurors the Ministry has ever seen. Together, they make a formidable team. Made partners to solve one of the worst murder cases the Wizarding World has seen since the times of Voldemort, this unlikely duo must put their differences aside to find the truth within the countless lies. Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Bones.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley flicked a few errant pieces of wavy red hair out of her face as she leaned over her newest set of remains. She supposed that she should stop working for the day so that she could accept her award in the morning, but she knew better than anyone that time could be the difference between solving the case or letting the murderer walk free.<p>

"Rose, what are you still doing here? You should be at home, in bed," Anya said pointedly as she poked her head into Rose's work space.

"I know, but this case... If we don't solve this soon, another child might die," Rose said as she examined a small bone with her wand.

Anya sighed as she walked over to where Rose was standing, hunched over a table complete with a small skeleton. Although she was a lab technician, she did not deal with the bones themselves. That was all Rose, and it was her work that was being recognized tomorrow at the ceremony. The ceremony that she should be well rested for.

"Look Rose, we understand the importance of solving this case, but what is a few hours of your time to relax and celebrate all of your work? If it hadn't been for you, Forensic Anthropology would never have been introduced as a subset into the Wizarding community. You're twenty-six, the most renowned Forensic Anthropologist in the Wizarding World, the head of your own department at the Ministry of Magic, and you've solved a record number of cases for the Auror Office, including many cases that had been set aside because there was a lack of sufficient evidence that only you were able to find after suggesting that the bones of the victims could lead to the resolution of the case," Anya said as she began the physical process of moving Rose out of her lab and towards the outside world.

"Anya! This case deals with children, one who might even be next on this murder's list if I can't figure out what happened to the children who already have died! I can't just stop now!" Rose said as she tried to wrench herself from Anya's grasp.

"Nice try, but I've already checked with Albus. He said that there have been no more disappearances matching the M.O. in Wizarding or Muggle Britain. I know you well enough after working with you since we were both eighteen to realize that you're using work as a crutch to try to get out of a social event. As your colleague and best friend, it's my duty to tell you that enough is enough! You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, stubborn, and full of passion. You just need to let people see that side of you, aside from me, Albus, and your family. No excuses. I am apparating you to your flat and locking you inside," Anya said as they hung up their lab coats in the locker room.

"You can't lock me in my own flat!" Rose said somewhat incredulously as they made their way to the lifts.

"Believe me when I say I can. Albus has been teaching me new tricks now that we've gotten past our initial differences in our partnership," Anya said as she pressed the button that would take them back up to the Atrium.

"Oh, yes. I forgot you and Albus are partners now. I never thought I'd see the day where the two of you would be able to stand being in the same place for too long. But now that you've been forced to for these past few months, I guess it's finally happened. Although I like the change, I think it's completely unnecessary that we need to be assigned partners from the Auror Office. This has never been a requirement or an issue in the past," Rose said as they stepped out of the lift and into the empty Atrium.

"Considering that your uncle and father are Head and Deputy Head of the Auror Office, they must have had a good reason. They wouldn't just assign us partners for the sake of having partners. There has to be something else going on," Anya speculated as they made their way to the fire places that would shoot them up into the loos above.

"That's what I'm so worried about Anya. I can tell when my uncle and dad are hiding something, and from what I can tell, they're hiding something big. I just wish they'd tell me what, especially if it has to do with our or anyone else in my department's safety," Rose said as she stepped into the fireplace.

"I'll see you on the other side Rose. And don't even think about ditching me," Anya called as she saw Rose disappear.

* * *

><p>Rose was fidgeting uncomfortably with her navy blue dress as she sat at one of the tables in the front. She was trying to ignore the fact that the room was rapidly filling with people, no doubt invited by her proud parents, to witness her walk across the stage to receive an award and give an acceptance speech. The way her nerves were acting though, the only thing they might get to see is her throwing up in front of some of the most prominent people in Wizarding Britain, and perhaps the world.<p>

"I can't believe you ditched me! ME! Your best friend!" Anya hissed as she quickly sat down in her assigned seat next to Rose.

Anya's outburst had started Rose, causing her loose, mid-chest length, voluminous waves to whip around, and her champagne glass to fall and spill down the front of her dress. "GAHHH!" Rose managed as she tried to mop up the mess.

"For goodness sake Rose, just use your wand," Anya said with an eye-roll and a smirk. At least a bit of payback was served.

Rose just glared at her best friend, sitting pretty in her silver dress, before doing what she suggested. Within seconds, her dress was dry.

"I only ditched you because you threatened to lock me in my flat! What if there had been an emergency with my family or at the lab? I needed to be able to get out without trying to wake you up from the land of the dead to come and unlock me," Rose said pointedly because Anya was known for being a deep sleeper.

"Fine, point taken. But you could have at least said bye first," Anya pouted.

Rose just rolled her eyes at her friend, only to see Albus approaching from behind her.

"Ahh, so I see that Dad has put us all at one table," Albus said in way of greeting before taking his seat across from Rose, beside Anya.

"Well, there is still room for one more," Rose said shakily. Her nerves and social anxiety were really starting to get the best of her now.

"Rose, why don't you put your drink down. Your hands are shaking so bad that you might spill all over your dress," Albus said as Rose obediently put her glass back down. She didn't however, remove her hand from around her glass. The cold was soothing on her too warm hand.

Rose glared at Anya who had apparently snorted her own champagne up her nose at Albus' comment, and Rose knew exactly why. She was so busy glaring at Anya who was full out laughing by this point, since Rose had in fact already spilled her drink on her dress, that she missed the arrival of the fourth person to their table. She was altered to his presence by Albus' hearty greeting.

"Scorpius! Long time no see! I thought you weren't due back for three more weeks?" Albus questioned as he and Scorpius embraced and shook hands.

"We finished the case quicker than expected due to the contributions from the Forensic's team at the Ministry. Without that finding on the bones, we would have never been able to tie those murders in Peru back to the same guy. But we got him in the end," Scorpius said with a smirk as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Well, I can tell you that Rose and Anya had been working their butts off on the case for you guys. Rose here barely got any sleep," Albus said as he nodded at Rose with his head, only to hiss in pain as Rose kicked him with her stiletto under the table.

Rose's grip around her glass tightened as she tried to ignore the eyes that she could feel trained on her after Albus had brought his attention to her presence at the table. Had she had it her way, Scorpius would have gone on being completely oblivious, much as he had been during school.

Rose had been devastated when she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and Albus in Slytherin. Albus had been her best friend in the whole world, and he was the only one who she was truly comfortable around besides her parents, her brother, and her books. She had thought Albus had been devastated as well, but it appeared that he wasn't since he managed to become best friends with Scorpius Malfoy overnight. It was just like Albus to break tradition, unlike Rose who had inherited her mother's brains, penchant for doing her homework, participating in class, living in the library, and gaining an unsavory nickname for being so dedicated to her schoolwork and learning.

"Oh, hey brains! You look good!" Scorpius said with a wink.

Rose grimaced at the endearment, "brains." It had been a name Rose had been given in her first year after successfully one-upping Scorpius with an answer given in Potions. It had unfortunately gained approval throughout the school's body, and it had stuck around for seven year's much to her dismay, and Albus' disapproval. But still, Scorpius had been Albus' best friend, he was rich, he was extremely good-looking, and he was the best Malfoy around in generations. Needless to say, the Wizarding World had taken notice, including all of the eligible females of dating age. If a couple taunts during childhood had been his only crime, they were easily overlooked.

"Don't call me that," Rose managed to snap.

"Wow, who knew brains could bite?" Scorpius teased.

"Not today Scorpius. Today is about Rose. She doesn't need your juvenile attempts at being funny to interfere with her happiness," Albus said in warning.

Albus' comment shut Scorpius up, and the two sat in a silent battle of glares for the next few minutes as Anya watched on in interest and Rose tried to calm her nerves.

* * *

><p>Everyone was brought back into the moment as the now elderly Minister of Magic, Kingsely Shacklebolt, stepped up to the podium to begin speaking.<p>

"Welcome to our 10th annual Wizarding World Achievement Awards, where we recognize one talented witch or wizard for their accomplishments towards making our community a better place..."

Kingsley's voice faded into the background as Rose tried to control her nerves and focus on not passing out. Public speaking, or being in public, was not something Rose was comfortable with doing. There was a reason she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and that was so that her achievements could be made in private, without needing the special attention, notoriety, or public recognition that was consistent with the other houses. Ravenclaws were often heard of, but not seen. And that's what Rose liked.

"Without further ado, I would like to call Rose Weasley up to receive her award. Miss Weasley is the eldest daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, both of whom are War Heroes with a long history of helping the Wizarding World. Ronald Weasley is the residing Deputy Head of the Auror Office, and Hermione Granger-Weasley is the Department Head of the Magical Law Enforcement where she is constantly revising outdated laws and creating new ones. It appears that their daughter has followed in their footsteps. Rose Weasley was known for her mother's brains at an exceptionally young age, and her talents only manifested during her years at Hogwarts. She received twelve OUTSTANDINGs on both her OWLs and her NEWTs, she was made Prefect and Head Girl, and she interned with Muggle scientists to further her interests in Forensic Anthropology, which is why we are giving her this award today. Miss Weasley's exploration into the Muggle sciences, and her ability and ingenuity when adapting and applying them to our world has given her the title of Head of the Forensic Division within the wider Auror Office where she reigns as the lead Forensic Anthropologist in aiding the Aurors by solving homicides in the Wizarding World. Miss Weasley's accomplishments are endless, as is her record number of solved cases. If anyone truly deserves this award, it's Rose Weasley," Kingsley finished as the assembled audience roared with applause.

Rose on the other hand, wanted to crawl under the table and die a slow and embarrassed death. It was bad enough having to hear her accomplishments be listed out loud, but it was even worse for them to be read out loud in front of an audience of strangers and dignitaries. Rose winced as the spotlight found her. She really had no choice now.

Rose was about to stand up and try to walk to the stage as calmly as she could, but Scorpius, who apparently got tired of waiting for her to move, had taken her arm and was proceeding to lead her up onto the stage where Kingsley was patiently waiting. If she had wanted to die before, she wanted to be obliterated now.

Rose glared at Scorpius, which caused Albus and Anya to giggle from their table in the front, before shaking his hand off her arm and proceeding to walk towards Kingsley. She considered it an accomplishment in and of itself that she didn't react when he held up his hands in a placating manner, causing everyone who had been paying attention to chuckle or laugh. If Rose had ten gallons on her, she would bet that her face matched her hair.

"Congratulations, Rose," Kingsley said as he handed Rose her award.

Rose gave him what she hoped was a gracious smile before turning to address the crowd.

For one terrifying moment, Rose feared that she really would throw up, similarly to how she did when she tried to give her Valedictorian speech at graduation. However, an amazing thing happened next. Instead of crippling fright that led to nausea, Rose felt a sense of calmness and empowerment envelop her. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"Wow, I don't know if I should be grateful or embarrassed over that opening speech Kingsley gave," Rose joked. To her relief, it got more than a few laughs.

"I really don't know what to say, other than, thank you. Thank you to everyone who believed in me, who supported me, who helped me grow, and who ultimately made me into the woman I am today. I would like to thank my family especially, for sticking by me through me acute shyness and severe social awkwardness. Without you, I wouldn't be up here on this stage today. I would like to thank my best friend, Anya Petrovski, for being the best lab technician around, and for being one of my rocks when I'm up at 3 am, staring at a set of remains, in hopes that it will help me solve whatever case I am diligently working on. I would like to thank Hogwarts, the Ministry, and all of the wonderful people who I got to work for and with in the Muggle World. But most of all, I would love to thank Scorpius Malfoy. Had he not given me the lovely and completely unoriginal nickname of 'brains' while in school, I would never have lost interest in psychology or become interested in forensic anthropology. So really, I have him to thank for almost everything," Rose said as she turned to give a huge, fake smile to Scorpius, who she knew had been standing behind her.

Or, he had been standing behind her. Now, he was running towards her, yelling. The last thing Rose could remember was feeling a pair of strong and warm arms envelop her before the world seemingly exploded and went dark.

* * *

><p>So, a bit of this is inspired by my love for the Hit TV Show, Bones.<p>

I'm a big fan of what they do on that show, and the relationship progression between Bones and Booth.

Many things in this story will be inspired by my love for that show, but many things will also be my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bones.

* * *

><p>As cliche as it sounds, the first thing Rose Weasley really could remember was bright light, the muffled sound of her brother questioning whether or not she was alive followed immediately by the sound of her mother smacking him across the back of the head for his question, and the smell of some type of antiseptic that Rose associated with her lab or the hospital. Given that she had an extremely intelligent brain, she was placing her bet on the fact that she was in the hospital.<p>

"Hey, she moved! OW MOM!" Hugo yelled from someplace nearby.

Rose groaned. Her brother's dulcet tones were not helping with her headache.

"Ron, Hugo was actually right! I think she's waking up. Try to get a healer," Hermione ordered. Rose heard her father dutifully trot out of the room.

"Do you think she can hear us? The healer said there might be brain damage," Hugo asked worriedly.

The words, "brain damage," were enough to cause Rose to sit up in a panic. It was something she regretted seconds after as a throbbing pain split across the back of her skull and an intense wave of nausea overcame her body. From her split second judgment, Rose figured she had a cracked skull and quite a few cracked ribs that were in the midst of healing. What the hell had happened to get her in this bad of shape?

"Rose, sweetie, it's alright. Please lay back down. Thrashing isn't going to help. RON! WHERE IS THE HEALER?" Hermione bellowed, obviously panicked.

"He's here Hermione. He was on the opposite side of the ward," Ron said as he and the healer rushed back into Rose's room.

"Miss Weasley, I am going to inject some more potion into your IVs. The pain should be disappearing in three, two, one..." the healer left off as he waited to see Rose's reaction.

Rose all but moaned in relief as the pain potion took effect. She could finally think, and thinking was extremely important. Now, to find out why she was here.

"Well, you're very lucky to be here. If that blonde man hadn't tackled you and shielded you from most of the falling ceiling, you'd most likely be dead. As it is, we've had over twenty casualties. Terrorist attacks are a thing even in the Wizarding World, I'm afraid," the healer said as he went around checking Rose's vitals and the progress of her bone healing.

"Well, we don't know that it was a terrorist attack. Harry and the other Aurors are still looking into what happened," Hermione started.

"Oh come off it, Hermione. Rose deserves to know what happened. Scorpius saved her life. We have all reason to believe that whoever did this was targeting her specifically, and that everyone else was just collateral damage," Ron started.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to burden our daughter with this news when she has yet to even indicate she senses something other than pain and relief," Hermione retorted sternly.

"Stop, just stop! I can talk. My voice and speech capabilities weren't impacted by whatever it was that happened. It appears the healers reduced any brain swelling before it had time to push against the inside of my skull," Rose started.

Actually, that was not necessary. Your skull was cracked open, so when your brain did swell, there was a place for the swelling to go. We just needed to monitor that, decrease it, and then make sure that everything was working correctly. Then we had to regrow your skull, which is extremely complicated because the bone is so thick, in addition to regrowing your four broken ribs. This is discounting blood loss and internal organ damage. The man who saved you had it worse. He is alive though," the healer added almost as an afterthought before he left the room.

It was then that Rose remembered watching Scorpius running towards her, followed by the feeling of strong arms enveloping her before it all went black.

"He saved me?" Rose questioned incredulously.

"Well of course he did considering it's his job," Hugo said.

"Hugo, you weren't supposed to say anything until your father and uncle talked to your sister," Hermione hissed as she smacked Hugo across the back of his head.

"Mom, what is he talking about?" Rose asked with ill concealed panic in her voice.

"Well, this is really your father's decision, so I'll let him explain," Hermione said as she turned to smile at Ron sweetly. Ron for the most part, looked betrayed.

"Dad, please tell me this isn't your stupid idea for partners. You wouldn't pair me with him. You can't stand him!" Rose all but whined.

"If there is anything I learned, it's that you should never judge a child by the sin's of their parents. Rose, it was wrong for me to assume that Scorpius would be like his father all those years ago. He's proven time and time again that he is more than his last name and a shadow of his father's past. He's worked for me for eight years now. He's a good Auror, and a good man. I don't know what happened between you two at Hogwarts, but for both of your sakes you need to put your differences aside and work together," Ron finished sternly while Hermione beamed at him with pride.

"You just don't understand," Rose said as she attempted to run a hand over her face. It was a bit hard with ribs on the mend and numerous IVs in her arm.

"You're right Rose. I don't understand. Scorpius called you a name when you were young. 'Brains' if I can recall. Do you know what his father called me? He called me a 'Mudblood'. And guess what Rose? I never let that bother me the way you chose to let it bother you," Hermione said fiercely. She could not understand how her daughter, who was so smart, could let something so insignificant that happened many years ago impact her so much.

"I don't know Mom! Maybe it's because I'm not you? I am ROSE, not a carbon copy of a younger Hermione Granger. I was in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. You're brave, I'm not. You had no problem being in the spotlight, but Mom, I'm terrified of that. Everytime Scorpius called me that he forced me into the spotlight, and for all of the wrong reasons," Rose exclaimed angrily.

"Happy being in the spotlight? Do you think we asked for that? Your father, your uncle, or myself? We did what we did because we had no choice!" Hermione said as blue and brown eyes clashed angrily.

Ron and Hugo just sat back and watched the two smartest women they knew have a silent battle of wills. They could physically see their hair increasing in volume as they got more and more angry.

"You still don't understand. You and the rest of the world expect me to be perfect, social, someone who can handle anything with grace. I'm none of that. I'm introverted, I have social anxiety so acute that eight years later I still feel like I'm going to throw up anytime I'm placed in front of a large crowd of people, and I am occassionally obtuse. I'm the exact opposite of what people expected me to be, aside from smart. But Scorpius was more than willing to fill that space for both of you and the world," Rose spat bitterly.

"I can't believe it! You're jealous! Of Scorpius!" Hugo said as he began laughing hysterically while Rose glared daggers at him.

"Rose, if that's true, then I don't know what to tell you other than to grow up. You're twenty six and so accomplished, but sometimes it seems like you're still so young," Hermione said more kindly.

"I know Mom. I don't know what's wrong with me. I try to be strong, to be brave, to be social, but it doesn't come naturally to me. It's to the point where I think I'm better with dead people than live ones," Rose said as she started to tear up.

"Don't worry. There is nothing wrong with you. I know it seems like we're not asking a lot, but to you it might really be a lot. Sometimes I forget, or it's hard for me to imagine. Social anxiety is real, and we could all try to be more understanding. But that includes you too Rose. Don't hold people's past actions against them forever. For all you know, Scorpius could be entirely different than how he was in school. You're going to be partners now. You'll be seeing each other in a new light, and you might be placed in tough situations. You'll need to trust each other," Hermione said as she reached over to give her daughter a hug.

"Trust, right. Is there any way to get out of this? I know it sounds selfish, but I just don't know if I can handle this," Rose said skeptically.

"It does sound a bit selfish, and no, there isn't any way to get out of being partners. Harry and I already figured everything out. But, at least you can recognize that you're being selfish. That's more than most people realize, and much more than most people would admit," Ron said.

"I guess there is no way to go about this other than treating Scorpius as I treat any other case and any other colleague. I do hope he's OK though. If what the healer said is true, his injuries must be so much worse," Rose said as she chewed her lip in worry.

"He's stable from the last we heard. His parents are with him now. His recovery will take a bit longer than yours because the falling ceiling fell directly on top of him. Until you're both fully recovered, you'll be under the Ministry's protection," Ron said.

"Will I be able to see him in the hospital?" Rose asked as Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

"As long as you're fully recovered and you have an Auror with you, I don't see why not," Hermione finally said. Perhaps her daughter cared more than she knew.

"OK, I'll have to thank him later," Rose said as she yawned loudly. Bone regrowth was a lengthy and tiring process. She wasn't surprised in the least that she was so tired.

"You need rest Rose. We'll come and visit you soon," Hermione said as she, Ron, and Hugo stood up to leave.

Rose just nodded in agreement before drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Pain. That was the first thing he felt as he regained consciousness. Scorpius slowly opened his eyes to find the anxious eyes of his parents, and Harry Potter, staring down at him. Scorpius tried to sit up straighter upon seeing his boss in the room with him, as was the policy, but he found himself being pushed back onto the pillows by both Draco and Harry.<p>

"What happened?"Scorpius questioned. He felt like something big must have happened to him, but he couldn't remember anything other than pain, and a soft body under him. Merlin, if he was in the hospital because of a hookup gone wrong, it would have been better to just let him die.

"You don't remember anything?" Harry asked as he eyed Scorpius sharply.

"I don't remember anything, sir. Sorry, would it be possible to have some water?" Scorpius asked. His throat was dry and on fire.

"Of course darling," Astoria said as she conjured up a glass to fill with water.

After Scorpius had finished drinking, Harry decided to continue speaking. "You're in the hospital because you saved my niece, Rose. There was an attack, which we believe was targeted specifically to take her out. Whoever it was set up an untraceable explosion that caved the roof to the building in and caused it to fall on top of many guests. Twenty people have since died, five on the scene," Harry said sadly.

"Rose?" Scorpius questioned. He might not be particularly fond of her, but the thought of her dead sent some painful pangs through his already pained chest.

"She's alive, thanks to you. As my employee, I am recommending you for a promotion for your quick thinking and heroic actions. You embodied what the Auror Office is all about that day. As an Uncle, I am in your debt," Harry said.

Scorpius just stared in shock. He had saved Rose Weasley. The girl he had always detested for her odd ways and superior knowledge back in school. The woman who had turned from an awkward teenager into a true beauty who had accomplished more than most adult men wished to in the course of their life.

"Does anyone know why I saved her? Was I on duty?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Surprisingly not, son. You did make a spectacle of walking Miss Weasley up to receive her award, and then the next thing we saw, you were running towards her," Draco added.

"And because you weren't on duty, but somehow managed to know about the blast before it happened, I unfortunately do have a few questions for you," Harry said solemnly.

"Wait a minute Potter. You never mentioned you were questioning my son. Had I known that was what you meant by questions, I wouldn't have let you in the door. I think my son has proven that he isn't like me," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed, embarrassed by his father's strong reaction.

"Don't 'Dad' me Scorpius. I wouldn't have you being questioned like some common criminal. You and Miss Weasley may have had your differences, but you wouldn't do something so reckless and stupid. You were almost killed!" Draco all but hissed.

"We don't think that Scorpius was behind the attack, but we need to formally question him to rule him out. Do you think I would have assigned Scorpius to be Rose's partner or recommended him for a promotion had I truly thought he was behind what happened?" Harry questioned to Draco.

"Wait, you made me and brains partners? Why?" Scorpius whined.

"Because Rose is the best in her field, and you're one of our best Aurors in years. If I want anyone working together to solve cases, it's the two of you," Harry responded.

"But why do we need partners now? This has never been a requirement before. We usually just work together, not together together. What changed?" Scorpius asked as his head fell back amongst the pillows propping his body up.

"I think the events that caused you and Rose to end up in the hospital is indication enough of why we've made partners. It's getting more and more dangerous. People bent on creating destruction and evil deeds see the Auror Office and the Forensic Division as threats. It's for the protection of everyone that Ron and I made this decision," Harry explained.

"But Rose and I hate each other. It will never work out," Scorpius said wiith a sigh.

"Doesn't that seem a bit juvenile Scorpius? As does calling my niece 'brains' when you know she despises the nickname. Yes, Albus did tell me. Whatever it is that is between you and Rose needs to be worked out. I can't have two of my best unprotected and vulnerable because they can't work together," Harry said sternly.

"Scorpius! You still call Rose 'brains'? After all these years? Draco, you'd think our son is seven, not almost twenty-seven," Astoria said as she glared at Draco as if her son's immaturity was her husband's fault.

Draco just stared at his wife before giving a longsuffering sigh and turning towards Scorpius. "Son, if you want to keep your job, I'd suggest you stop whining and acting like an insolent child," Draco scolded as if talking to a seven year old.

Scorpius glared at his father before turning to address Harry, who had been watching the exchange with interest. "If it's what you think is best, then I'll be willing partners with Rose," Scorpius finally consented.

"Well, you really had no choice, Scorpius. Ron and I had already decided that you would be partners the same night you were both injured," Harry said kindly.

"And Rose agreed with this?" Scorpius questioned incredulously.

"Rose woke up before you did, but her, uh, displeasure was similar to your own. But she did cone around in the end, and she was concerned for your wellbeing," Harry said. He had heard all about Rose's reaction from Ron and Hermione.

"Knowing brains, I mean Rose, the reaction was more than displeasure," Scorpius said with a scowl, as Draco snorted in the background.

"Be that as it may, you two are partners now, for better or for worse. Things are getting more and more dangerous Scorpius, and I need you two to work together. Your job isn't the only thing on the line," Harry said as he stood to take his leave.

"What does that mean?" Scorpius called out as Harry reached the door.

"You will find out more once you are fully recovered. For now, focus on getting better. You will need to be in your best condition for what is to come," Harry said as he nodded to Draco and Astoria on the way out. Scorpius just stared at the ceiling in contemplation over what had just transpired.


End file.
